To betray a friend
by Laura-Jay
Summary: Tommy's suprising confession makes Phil's life agony. This is his story...
1. Phil's story

"Philip! Just tell me what is going on!" Lil screamed at her half-conscious brother. A sudden tear fell from the injured boy's eye.

"I was such a fool!" Phil cried from the hospital bed

"Calm down, calm down," Lil comforted her twin, "Can you please just tell me what is happening and why Tommy's car ran you down?" Phil hesitated, and then looked his sister in the eye.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what happened. But don't interrupt and please remember that you _asked_ to hear this," Phil began....

"Well you remember Friday night right? We were all at Chuckie's celebrating yours and Chuck's 3-month anniversary. We were also talking about our science projects. You and Chuckie had teamed up of course, Kimi and Dil were up to something and Tommy and I were a team. Tommy and I were late that evening, because we were checking on our project. So when we got to Chuckie's everyone else was already there."

"It was great, wasn't it, that evening. And remember how you and Kimi got hold of the project Tommy and I had been working on, you thought it was perfume so you sprayed it on yourselves but it was actually Chuckie's sweat! We were cracking up laughing all evening. But something was up with Tommy. He never left my side and he never laughed once! He spoke with Kimi and Dil for a while, but he barely said two words to you and Chuckie, and that was when I was talking to you. He was getting really annoying, and being in a mood isn't usually what Tommy's like, is it? But when he snapped at Dil that was when I just had to make an excuse to get him away. Yeah, we didn't need to check on our experiment by the way."

"I took him back to our house. I sat him down and asked him what's up? He didn't tell me straight away, kept saying how much time you and Chuckie spent together. Which I had noticed too, that night was great because for the first time in ages you and me talked a bit, you know."

"So anyways, I kind of ignored that and asked Tommy what his problem with you two was and why he was being moody. He said nothing. I asked if he was jealous, he gave me this stare. Which freaked me out at the time. 'You fancy my sister?' I asked him, believing that I knew what was on his mind. But he immediately said no. He started taking deep breathes, then prodded his eyes...he...he began crying? But it was weird like he forced himself to cry, though I didn't tell him that. 'T, what's up what's going on?' I asked him. Tommy cleared his throat but what he said next, well it was totally unbelievable."


	2. Tommy's confession

Phil's eyes shut. He didn't have as much energy as he thought he did.

"Phil? Philip? Are you okay?" Lil asked impatiently to her brother, "Come on Phil! I need to know!" Phil's eyes opened again.

"Sorry sis, this was getting to much for me,"

"Please, just tell me what he said," Lil asked. Phil took a deep breath and carried on with his story...

"Okay, Tommy said...he said 'Phil, I _don't_ fancy your sister. I...I fancy Chuckie,' he said real quickly. Like it was tainted or something. Well my reaction was just like yours, sheer shock, horror, gob-smacked. I mean I'd never noticed anything before, any signs of, you know, gayness. But I guessed you don't always see it coming. I told him that he couldn't be sure, it might just be mixed emotions, and he shouldn't forget he was only 12 years old; people don't get such strong feelings until they're older. But he told me that if I felt what he was feeling then I'd understand. Then he started mumbling again, saying 'I hate L...'" Phil paused. Should he tell his sister what Tommy said.

"Tommy said what?" Lil cunningly asked. Phil sighed.

"He said 'I hate Lil, she's taking _my _Chuckie away from me. I wish they never met'. I didn't agree with him. I mean I had really started to dislike Chuckie over the past 3 months, for taking you away from me, but I didn't wish you'd never met him. But Tommy thought that was how I felt too. And with Tommy telling me he deep dark secret I thought it was best to let him think I agreed. It was wrong, I didn't realize what he would try to do."

Phil paused again; he looked his sister in the eye and begged for her forgiveness.

"What? Why?" Lil asked him, but instead of giving a straight answer Phil continued the story.

"We used to spend a lot of time working on our science project didn't we, Tommy and I," Lil nodded, "Well, we didn't. Tommy wanted us to have time by ourselves, so we could come up with a way...with a way to break you and Chuckie up. It was wrong, so wrong, but Tommy was having a hard time wasn't he, his emotions were all over the place, I thought I was being a better friend to him if I helped. But I knew that if I did help I would end up hurting you and Chuckie instead. Tommy could never get his love, Chuckie was straight, we all knew that, but if Tommy was upset why should you two have been happy. I was so confused. I thought so hard about what was going on, I couldn't sleep some nights that week. Whenever I saw Tommy he told me another idea, a way to split you apart. I had ideas too, I never told Tommy them though, because I knew what they would do to your life."

"It was Sunday, Tommy came running round to our house, you were out with Chuckie. Tommy said he had the perfect idea. He explained it all to me he wanted my help. It was crunch time; I had to help him. His plan was Nicole. If he could get Nicole to think Chuckie liked her and get Chuckie to think Nicole liked him you and Chuckie would split. I didn't understand, I would have you back but Nicole would have Chuckie, how did that help Tommy? I didn't question it though; I did what he asked. We made cards, and printed of love letters to put inside them, so they wouldn't recognize our handwriting. We made them pretty and sparkly and you know how they looked anyway. So we put them in envelopes and stuffed them into each locker, where Chuckie and Nicole would find them. I felt so so bad, I was messing with people emotions but it felt right that I was helping Tommy..."


	3. You should tell him'

"Phil? I heard what happened, you okay?" Angelica asked, standing in the doorway. She was on work experience in the Children's ward. Phil smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks," Phil said. When Angelica left there was an awkward pause. Lil didn't know what to say. Phil began talking again.

"You know what happened, don't you," Phil said, "You were there when Chuckie got his card, so was I. But seeing his...and your expressions made me run away, hide myself. I was such an idiot. Well Chuckie didn't fall for it did he. He knew Nicole didn't like him _that_ much. I saw him and Nicole meet in the middle of the corridor. Both held the cards in their hands and laugh. I felt stupid. Tommy went up to them and asked what was up. Seeing the cards in their hands he said it must be fait. Stupid Idiot. But Chuck and Nicole laughed it all of, saying they were just friends now and that Nicole liked seeing Lil and Chuckie out together. Deep down, Lil, I did too."

Lil smiled at her brother. Since she started going out with Chuckie her twin relationship with Phil hadn't been as close. She hoped that this accident would bring them closer together. And now she knew that Phil approved of Chuckie she felt even better.

"Of course Tommy was bummed that his plan didn't work. He knew it wouldn't work though. Tuesday, when he came over, he started crying. Saying that the world was cruel. Nothing was right for him. That he was cursed with horrible emotions."

"I thought he meant his feelings for Chuckie. I told him 'You should tell him,' Tommy looked at me shocked. I guess he felt he couldn't tell him the truth because it would ruin their friendship, I thought it would make it stronger."

Phil sighed. "After a little while at our house Tommy randomly agreed that he would tell Chuckie the truth. He must have been thinking about it all evening, because he was concentrating on anything else I had said. And this decision came whilst I was talking about our Science project...though now, I guess I wished I didn't give him that idea. Who knew it would lead us here...."


	4. The 'Accident'

Phil shut his eyes again. His energy was getting decreasing by the minute. It was like a video game, against the clock. Lil needed to know what had been going on. But Phil's story wasn't over yet. Lil needed to hear the rest. Phil felt uncomfortable talking now; the 'accident' was something he hadn't explained to anyone. He felt tears building in his eyes as he spoke.

"Tommy asked me not to come that night. That night when he would tell Chuckie the truth. I wouldn't have, but I thought with all Tommy's mixed emotions that he would need a neutral friend there, someone who knew everything. That was me. I invited myself. Tommy had told me where and when he and Chuckie were meeting. Chuckie had no idea what was going on. I turned up five minutes later than the time Tommy had said. I knew it was a risk, that might have been the moment. But it could have helped as well. When I got there though only Chuckie was there. They were meeting in Cordor Lane. That little road that joined our street to the one next to it. Cars never drove down in past 8 'o' clock. There are 6 houses down there and only 2 of those had cars."

"Anyway Chuckie was in the middle of the street, literally. He stood in the road. I walked up to him, still on the pavement and asked why he was in the middle of the road. He said that's where Tommy asked him to stand. Chuckie's words were so that Tommy could see him from his house. I knew that wasn't true. It was weird though, at the time. I couldn't understand what was going on in Tommy's head. 'Why you here Phil?' Chuckie had questioned me. I just said I knew what Tommy was going to say to him and that I felt I needed to be here. Chuckie asked me what was up, that I had been moody with him recently. I didn't want to tell him the truth, that I was jealous. Well...I...I never got the chance to."

Phil took a large breathe of air, "That...that was the moment. When I think about it...it goes so slowly. Tommy's car, it just shot around the corner. It was going at a high speed. Heading straight at Chuckie. He was standing frozen still in the middle of the road. I guess I didn't hate Chuckie as much as I thought, 'cos I just ran into the road." Phil stopped again. "I can't believe this is all happening." He said.

"You saved Chuckie from the car?" Lil asked and Phil nodded. "Whoa," she said under her breath.

"I pushed him away, pushed him towards the pavement." Phil explained, "Then the car slammed into my side, It must have been going for Chuckie...as I went into the road I heard the brakes. The sound rang through my ears. The impact of my body bouncing on the bonnet... it was evil. And someone was trying to give this pain to Chuckie."

Phil stopped. His eyes were filling with tears again. He was confused, there were too many thoughts going on in his head. Worse of all, he knew who it was who gave him that pain. Who it was who wanted to injure his friends Chuckie.

"It...It was Tommy, Lil," Phil admitted. Lil's mouth dropped. "As I hit his dad's car I saw his shocked expression. He didn't mean to hurt me he wanted to hurt Chuckie. He wanted to hurt Chuckie. As I lay in the middle of the street I wondered...why? Why would Tommy want to hurt the person he said he loved the most?"


	5. Lousy friend

"Hey champ, how you feeling?" Phil's mother Betty asked putting her head around the door.

"Okay, I think," Phil lied, he felt dreadful. But that could possibly be his anger and confusion overpowering his physical feelings.

"Mum can you leave us alone for a little while longer?" Lil asked, her mum agreed and left the room. "So...you going to tell me why?"

"Tommy's not a friend of mine Lil. He never will be again. I don't won't anything to do with him. And I wished you would stay away from him as well," Phil said, anger began to boil in his voice.

"Phil, I don't understand. Please tell me," Lil asked of her brother.

"Tommy didn't hit the one person he loved most in this world, He didn't even attempt it. Tommy lied to me. He used my jealousy against me. He knew I wanted to split you two up. He used that to his advantage. He never loved Chuckie. In fact he laughed at the idea. He said he... he.... he," Phil couldn't say the words.

"Phil? What? What did he say?" Lil asked. Phil closed his eyes tight. He couldn't look at Lil.

"He said it was you he loved. That...that this was all his plan so you and Chuckie would break up and you and he could get together." Phil opened his eyes again. His sister's shocked expression said it all. Tommy was a lousy friend. "I would've killed him Lil, if I weren't so weak. The pain I've taken in, physically and emotionally. I had sleepless nights for Tommy Pickles and this was all it was about. For a 12 year old he certainly has one weird messed up mind!" Phil started shouting. He was confused, stressed. He mind was getting the better of him.

"Phil! Philip! Why have you never told anyone, the police, me, that it was Tommy that knocked you down? You made us believe that it was a stranger. Chuckie gave us the same thought," Lil said. Phil paused again. His rant had taken a lot out of him. He calmed down.

"When I was first in here, in this hospital, Tommy came to see me. I was asleep when he got here. No one else was around. He held down my throat so I couldn't breathe. It woke me up. He whispered in my ear. He told me if I told anyone about this, about him, that I'd be a dead guy, even if I did survive this, he'd track me down. I felt threatened. He was capable of running me down, what else could he do? But I realize, I'll probably die in this bed soon, why do I care?" Phil said, tears falling down his face again. Lil held his hand and told him he wouldn't die. But Phil's breaths become shorter. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He was fading.

"Lil, I love you, tell mum, dad, and the gang that they are all special to me, NOT Tommy...I hate him..." Phil said. He could feel the sharp pains in his chest. He was scared, as was Lil sitting next to him. Phil took a look at his twin, then shut his eyes...


	6. A brother's grave

Lil stood on the uneven ground. Soggy grass lay beneath her trainers. The wind pushed her wavy hair in all directions. She looked down at the tombstone. Her brother's tombstone. She felt a chill up her spine. She looked at the ground below. She felt a tear grow in her eye.

"Lil?" A familiar voice said from behind her. When she heard his voice, she smiled. It felt good to hear him. She turned around and hugged him hard.

"I can't believe how close you were to being underneath my feet," Lil said.

"I no. Things are kind of messed up when you get to read your own tombstone," Phil said, looking at it for the first time. When he took his arms away from his sister he walked up to the stone and kneeled down.

"Philip DeVille, A loving son, brother and friend, taken from this world too soon," Phil read from the engraved stone.

"You like it?" Lil asked.

"Yeah...Except it's my tombstone you know," Phil laughed. His twin smiled, she hadn't heard him laugh for days. But now he seemed to look behind her. He stood up.

"Hey...Chuck...I'm sorry, you know, bout everything," Phil said to his buddy. Chuckie looked confused, but happy.

"What have you got to be sorry about? You saved my life!" Chuckie said hugging his old friend.

"Yeah, but, I tried to split you guys up, Lil's told you the story, I was an awful friend to you," Phil said. But Chuckie said to relax and not to blame himself. Phil found that hard though, all this, it could probably have been avoided.

"Philio DeVillio!" a voice called coming towards the morbid meeting area.

"Hey Dil, you okay?" Phil asked his small friend.

"I'm doing pretty good, seeing as I've realized my brother is like this evil alien guy," Dil replied.

"I'm sorry mate," Phil apologized to Dil, though neither really understood why he said it, it made them both feel a little better.

"You? Why are you here?" Lil yelled in the opposite direction to where Phil was facing. He turned around to see the face of evil. He was smiling though, as if he didn't regret running his Dad's car into Phil.

"They haven't found me guilty yet DeVille," Tommy grinned, "You'll be sorry you ever came back to life," Tommy then ran at his former friend. Dil tried to catch his brother but he was too strong for him. Phil tried to move away. Tommy grabbed Phil and pulled him to the ground. But Lil, Chuckie, Dil and now Angelica and Kimi pulled Tommy away.

"Haven't they sent you away yet?" Angelica asked her crazed cousin.

"Nope," he laughed, "Just you wait DeVille, you'll regret telling Lil what we did, we did that together. Now you turn your back on me? You'll be sorry DeVille, one way or another I'll get to you. And Lil," Tommy smiled at his love, "We were made for each other, just you wait, I'll be out soon honey." Tommy blew a kiss then went away laughing. Chuckie comforted his girlfriend whilst Dil, Angelica and Kimi helped Phil up.

"You know, I really hate that guy," Phil said, "No offence Dil,"

"None taken, I stopped calling him brother as soon as I knew what he was like," Dil replied.

"I don't understand it, Tommy was always such a good kid, way better than...well...me," Angelica said.

"I guess there had been some weird obsession over Lil growing inside him, perhaps there's just something mentally wrong," Kimi said. Everyone began to walk away from the grave, But Phil and Lil remained standing there longer.

"He may be gone for now Phil, but I have this terrible feeling he isn't gone forever," Lil said.

"I know what you mean, Lil," Phil said. He put his arm around her in an effort to comfort her. But they both knew that from now on there was 'him' in the back of their minds. His laugh always tormenting them. Over a thing that could seem so little.

THE END (for now)


End file.
